It is well known that often when driving a nail it must be steadied while being pounded into place by means of a hammer. To hold the nail between a person's fingers can be dangerous, because the hammer may possibly strike the fingers. This is especially so when the nail is short, such as a tack, so that the fingers are very close to the nail head being struck by the hammer. If the nail is long it may possibly be supported between the jaws of a conventional pliers, so as to keep the fingers out of the way, however when the nail is short or comprises a tack, then no conventional tool can aid in its support, so that this situation is accordingly in need of an improvement.